gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-3442408-20121219113353/@comment-3442408-20130617182353
Piscine ... PISCINEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH. Tu tiens pas à ta vie toi hein xD Repose toi un peu pour continuer hein ! Voilà exactement mais tu connaîtras ça dans deux ans :P Voir l'an prochain vu que c'est l'histoire pour toi HAHAHAHAHA. Et oui ... les miracles arrivent \O/ Tu me rabaisses là :( Parce que ... parce que ... j'en sais rien moi xD Mais en fait à la fin ton option de 1ere devient ta spécialité j'ai rien pigé moi à ce bazar x) Hé mais c'est génial ça :D Félicitations :D Tu as pris "quelle S" ? (Parce que y a Ssi et Ssvt c'est ça ?) Mais tu imagines si la personne parle comme ça dans la vie de tout les jours ... A moins que ça soit une ado (ce que j'espère). Faut associer Kitty & Marley (a) A 16 ans tu es pas mature du tout (coucou moi xD) mais tu connais tes premières aventures et tu "idéalises". Et puis certaines relations durant quand même après le lycée ! C'est vraiment comme ça que je vois leur couple (même si je suis sûre qu'on aurait plus de Lima milieu saison 5 / saison 6 au vu des projets des "nouveaux".) Ils vont le faire tu verras. Ils nous l'ont déjà fait dans le 4x09. Et puis ils ont barricadé la porte laissée ouverte dans le 4x18. Même si le câlin ah *w* PARDON, PARDON, PARDON, PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON A QUEL MOMENT ?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME ?! *dead* *die* *aaaargh* *par terre si tu n'as pas compris* dans les toilettes ! (et là ça devient bizarre quand on a lu plein de fics mais c'est pas grave) Ça va aller, tu peux pas faire que Wall-E ! C'est ce qui te donne envie de bosser. Et franchement quand tu y vas tu as pas l'impression d'aller au bac (même si tu as quand même la pression un peu) Beh l'examinateur a fait un peu du bordel ... x) Non peut être un peu ... je suis pas sûre x) Et oui, j'ai découvert ça aussi x) Apparemment les sushis ça nourrit pas et vend pas assez xD *vive les clichés* *pardon les japonnais* Une invention révolutionnaire ! Il faut deux grands joueurs et une grande finale pour ça ! Enfin le dernier RG c'était pas ça pour le niveau de la finale, l'espagnol foutait tout dans le filet et faisait que des fautes. Adieu Kurt ... Tu étais un gars bien ... On t'aimait bien même. Dans le programme officiel, tu es quand même censé en faire mais c'est les profs qui décident. déjà que le mien voulait à peine faire de la géo, imagine ça XD D'ailleurs tu en as fait de l'EC cette année ? Non non je te laisse cet honneur. Je suis sûre que c'est ça. Le mytère Sheldon a enfin été levé grâce à toi ! Exactement ! Sheldon Cooper is the winner des JO ! Sheldon is the best ! J'adore toujours la tête de Sheldon quand il frappe, avec son air fier et surtout de "je suis sûr de pas déranger, je viens juste éclairer leur vie, je ne les embête pas du tout même s'il est trois heures du mat'..." Je sais plus mais c'est génial x) J'adore vraiment l'arrivée d'Amy même si elle relègue un peu Penny dans le fond. La meilleure version du pierre, feuille, ciseaux x) Je voudrais faire ça un jour xD Ah oui cette scène est énooooooooooooorme. C'est pas quand Howard doit partir ou je sais plus et que Raj s'imagine qu'il va lui "donner" Bernadette ? Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty, little ball of fur ! Happy Kitty, sleepy Kitty, pur pur pur. ♥ Coucou (à la fin du message c'est normal !) Hé beh j'ai pris ... le texte xD